Hilo Rojo
by Lukita
Summary: Estate atento, mira a tu alrededor, siente lo que tengas que sentir y aprobecha todas las oportunidades, no vaya a ser que suceda algo lo suficientemente malo para derrotarte. El destino es sabio y quisquilloso, si el quiere que dos personas esten juntas por la eternidad, lo hará, su egoismo tambien es hermoso. KxC SxM BSxT
1. First Moon: Iasomie

Holii mundo, gente fanfictionera aksjdlka

Ayer la inspiración y yo nos reconciliamos así que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, ella no se va y yo no me pongo depre xD es bastante justo u.ú

Este fanfic fue el segundo que escribí y estaba en mi cajón del olvido, lo he retomado porque es mmm es mi pequeño retoño, si, si, es de vampiros y blablablá, pero no a lo crepúsculo ni a lo Anne Rice, es más bien normalito. No tiene nada sobrenatural, aquí nadie brilla ni lee mentes xDD

Por favor denle amor uwu

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no son mios todo lo demás es propiedad de yo :3_

* * *

><p><span>…<strong>Hilo Rojo…<strong>

**First Moon**

_Tú aroma_

_Iasomie (Jazmín)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Pov<strong>

Los años que estuve fuera de casa, papá creo una institución de aprendizaje y aceptación al cambio, pero no cualquier cambio si no que al vampírico llamado Shibusen y como uno experimentado, quede siendo el orientador de los alumnos.

- Pero Shisue, si me fui es porque no quiero tener nada que ver con este reproché molesto a mi padre.

- Es por eso que lo hago, deja de huir de tu naturaleza y enfréntala de una vez -. Estaba enojado.

Seguimos caminando por el pasillo del primer piso donde se realizaban las clases y el timbre del primer descanso llegó y todos los alumnos salieron, yo me quedé estático olisqueando el lugar.

- Humanos, huele a humanos -. Dije entre asustado y sorprendido.

- Algo parecido -. ¿Cómo podía hablarme tan tranquilamente? ¿Qué no había vampiros por todas partes?- La mayoría de los estudiantes son hijos de la luna, pero algunos no tanto -.

- No entiendo -. Le miré confundido.

- Por ejemplo ¿ves a esa chica de ahí?-. El apuntó a una estudiante de cabello rubio con dos simétricas coletas, yo asentí.- Ella fue mordida por un vampiro, pero su transformación no fue completa, sus sentidos, su sed, su velocidad, el no poder estar tanto tiempo bajo el astro rey, todo es vampírico en ella, pero al ser mitad humana, su corazón aun late -. ¿Podía pasar eso? Pensé.- Y este de acá -. Señaló a un chico de cabello azul con un tatuaje de estrella en el hombro.- Él es hijo de un vampiro, posee la sed y la inmortalidad, pero solo eso, ya que en sus genes los de su madre humana predominan.

- Si no son vampiros completos ¿Para qué están aquí? -. Le pregunté mirando a los demás estudiantes que caminaban por el pasillo.

- Por su sangre -. Yo levanté una ceja.- Al tener sangre por sus venas pero rasgos de vampiro, son más atrayentes para los depredadores, son presas más difíciles, más sabrosas, tienen hasta un olor peculiar, siéntelo -.

Yo cerré mis ojos y me concentré en mi olfato, muchas esencias llegaban a mí, pero las de ellos eran inigualables, claro, cada uno con su propio olor, pero en la misma frecuencia.

- Increíble -. Me quedé boquiabierto.- ¿Pero esto no incrementa la sed de los demás? -. Pregunté más curioso.

- Si y no, ellos huelen apetecibles pero solo para aquellos que su sangre los llama, para los demás ellos solo huelen bien, al ser mitad vampiros esto mismo los neutraliza -.

- ¡Oooh! -. Estaba sorprendido, el tiempo que pasé fuera, solo me dediqué a estudiar los mitos y leyendas urbanas de vampiros, pero esto era mucho mejor, decidí orientarme más en el tema con cierta chica rubia experta que conocía.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de profesores cuando un extraño aroma llegó a mi nariz, era débil y se camuflaba con el resto así que olfateé el aire un poco más

- Jazmín… huele a jazmín -. Iba a seguir ese olor pero Shisue me detuvo.

- Tu clase está por comenzar, hoy saldrán a terreno para cazar, enséñales bien -. Y me sonrío a través de su máscara.

- ¿No era que iba a orientar?... -. Pero se fue dejándome con la pregunta en la boca, refunfuñé y me fui al dichoso salón.

_Crescent Moon_, así se llamaba, los alumnos eran de primer año y se notaba lo difícil que era para algunos controlar sus impulsos por la sangre, ya que observaban con hambre contenida a los semi-vampiros.

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Death The Kid, pueden decirme Kid, a pesar de lo joven que me veo tengo muchas lunas siendo vampiro -. Si, a pesar que parecía un chico de 19 años, ya tenía más edad que cualquiera, por ser hijo de una vampiresa y de un Shinigami mi crecimiento era lentísimo o a lo mejor me quedo tal cual como estoy por toda la eternidad.- Por ello desde hoy, seré su orientados en la materia, cualquier consulta, duda, sugerencia o lo que se les ocurra, no duden en preguntarme.

- Sensei -. Era el chico de pelo azul que me hablaba.- ¿hoy iremos de caza? -. Vi cómo se le iluminaban los ojos al decir eso, yo miré la lista y luego a él.

- ¿Black Star? –. El asintió.- Si, hoy les enseñare como cazar a su presa -. Todos sonrieron ante mi respuesta.- Vamos -. Les dije y salimos al bosque que estaba atrás del colegio.

- Ok, pasará uno por uno -. Volví a mirar la lista.- Maka Albarn, tú serás la primera -. Apunté a la rubia que había visto en el pasillo.- Antes que nada, deben ocultar su presencia, dejar libres sus sentidos, observar a su presa y luego atacar, ¿Entendido? -. Todos asintieron.

Una manada de venados pastaba en un claro, Maka se acercó un poco más mostrando sus colmillos, los observó un rato y luego corrió a por uno, pero este se percató de su presencia y huyó de ahí, oí como chasqueaba la lengua y se acercaba a nosotros.

- Sensei, es difícil ¿Por qué no nos muestra? -. Yo asentí.

- Vean con atención, luego lo harán ustedes -.

Me escondí sigilosamente en unos arbustos sin hacer ruido, paré mi respiración para ocultar más mi presencia, me erguí en mi lugar dejando sueltos mis sentidos, el viento soplaba mi cara trayendo el olor del animal, me incliné un poco más hacia atrás como los corredores olímpicos y tensé los músculos de mis piernas, en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba sobre el pobre animal y este forcejeaba asustado entre mis brazo, lo solté y huyó despavorido de ahí, volví hacia el grupo de estudiantes que miraban asombrados mi hazaña con la boca abierta.

- Si ya entendieron ¡Vayan! -. Y todos desaparecieron ante mis ojos.

Me senté en una roca a observar cómo se ocultaban, algunos lo hacían muy bien, pero cuando iban a por su presa erraban, el viento soplo fuertemente y con el llegó un olor a flor.

- Que bien huele -. Dije cerrando mis ojos y concentrándome en el aire llenando mis pulmones.

- ¡ASURA! -. El grito de una chica me hizo volver a la realidad viendo al tal Asura corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a aquel olor, sentí como un escalofríos bajaba por mi espalda y no lo pensé dos veces para salir tras él.

- ¡Soul, lleva a todos de vuelta al salón! -. Le grité al de cabellos blancos antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

- Ese olor -. Pensé.

Era el mismo que sentí en el colegio débilmente, pero ahora era mucho más fuerte, seguí a Asura a toda velocidad alcanzándolo en la parte trasera del Shibusen, el olor se había ido, escuché como este mandaba unas maldiciones por lo bajo.

- A sí que escaqueándote de mi clase -. Dije acercándome a el quien se dio la vuelta mirándome, sus ojos rojos por el ¿Hambre? Me obligaron a ponerme alerta.

- Solo vine a dar un paseo -. Dijo sonriéndome.

- La próxima vez que quieras dar un paseo, hazlo en los descansos -. Dije duramente, él se encogió de hombros.- Vete al salón -.

- Si profesor -. No sabía por qué, pero él no me agradaba nada.

Asura entró al colegio dejándome un sabor amargo en la boca ¿Por qué solo el percibió ese olor y no los demás? Claro, a parte de mí ¿Y cómo desapareció sin dejar rastro? Como si se lo hubiese comido la tierra, perdido en mis pensamientos entre al salón.

- Bien ¿Quién logró cazar? -. Pregunté a mis alumnos, algunos levantaron la mano.- La primera vez siempre es así, pero después se acostumbraran y lo harán en un parpadeo, dejen a sus sentidos libres, estén alertas al cazar y no se distraigan, cuando crean que están listos ataquen, recuerden que el no beber sangre seria mortal -.

- ¿Ha bebido sangre humana sensei? -. Asura preguntó "inocentemente".

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -. Sabía que contestar con otra pregunta era de mala clase, pero como me cabreaba que siempre me interrogaran respecto a eso y aún más que fuese él.

- Simple curiosidad -. Puso una sonrisa asimétrica en su rostro, le iba a responder de mala gana y el timbre del término de la clase sonó, como me agradaba escucharlo, llegó en el momento justo.

- Pueden retirarse -. Les dije

Y así transcurrió la tarde, muchos de mis alumnos eran interesantes, como por ejemplo Maka, muy inteligente y madura, pero cuando estaba con Soul se volvía una cría, mis instintos me dicen que a él la sangre de ella lo llamaba a gritos y como vampiro celeste que era, se contenía muy bien, también habían otros como Asura, que con solo verle me enfermaba, pongo las manos al fuego que es un vampiro carmesí, su mirada, su actitud, todo eso me lo dice.

Me quedé pensando en ello hasta que las clases terminaron y cada uno se fue a sus dormitorios, si, a diferencia de los mitos, nosotros si dormimos, que podemos pasar días sin pegar un ojo lo podemos hacer, pero el sueño si nos acompañaba, aunque llegaba durante las mañanas, por ello las clases comenzaban a las 5 de la tarde y finalizaban a las 23.

Salí de mi cuarto dejando mi investigación de los semi-vampiros y caminé por los pasillos, necesitaba ir de caza aunque no me gustara, con los años aprendí a controlar mi sed y podía estar días sin beber una gota de sangre ya que era mitad vampiro y mitad Shinigami.

Mamá era una vampiresa de raza pura que bebía sangre humana, pero al conocer a mi padre cambió su alimentación y dejó a su clan para huir junto con él, dos años después de que yo naciera, mamá se había sacrificado tomando su vida frente a su clan para que no nos hicieran daño, eso fue lo que me contó papá ¿Qué sucedió después? Es un misterio que decidí no preguntar.

La luna en lo alto del cielo nocturno me saludaba con su tenue luz iluminando mi rostro, respiré profundo llenando mis pulmones del aire fresco de la noche.

- Otra vez -. Susurré votando el aire.

Ese olor a jazmín se había colado a mis pulmones junto con el de la noche y extrañamente cerré mis ojos concentrándome en esa extraña esencia oliéndola a grandes bocanadas de aire, no sé cómo, pero cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré corriendo a toda prisa en dirección al olor deteniéndome frente a un río.

- Desapareció -. Desconcertado y un poco molesto, volví al Shibusen sin haber cazado nada, como me desesperaba no poder encontrar de dónde provenía ese aroma.

* * *

><p><strong>¿? Pov<strong>

Salí a la superficie tosiendo el agua que me había tragado, casi me ahogo al tratar de esconderme de esa presencia, aunque era distinta a la de esta mañana, cada vez que lo recordaba un escalofrío recorría mi espalda haciéndome temblar.

- Devo volver o mamá me regañará -.

Salí del agua cerciorándome que no hubiese nadie, me vestí rápidamente y me fui a mi cuarto, unas semanas atrás antes de que las clases comenzaran, mamá me trajo para ayudarla con sus pacientes y acepté encantada, pero todo cambió cuando me explicó de qué se trataba. Iba a ayudar en un colegio repleto de vampiros, se me heló la sangre cuando lo escuché, pero aún más, cuando dijo que la utilizaría para dársela a los vampiros que llegaran desmayados o quien sabe que más, a la enfermería y sin haber podido decir nada, ya me encontraba con una vía en mi brazo pasando mi sangre a una bolsa transparente que se movía. No podía negarme, además era en lo único que podía ser "buena".

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Pov<strong>

Salí de caza junto con la semi-vampiro, como odiaba tenerla tan cerca de mí, desde que nos vimos en nuestra habitación, si, la compartíamos para mi desgracia, simpatizamos, pero todo cambió cuando mis colmillos crecieron dentro de mi boca y mi sed reclamaba su sangre, huí de ahí a toda prisa, me sentía mareado, molesto, sediento y mi garganta seca me obligó a ir a la enfermería, allí conocí a Nygus-sensei, la enfermera a quien no dudé en preguntarle que me sucedía, ella me dio dos pastillas rojas que al tomarlas, sentí como se deshacían en mi estómago y mis molestias disminuían.

- Mira que pequeño es el mundo -. Me dijo ella suspirando.- Todos los vampiros tenemos en alguna parte del planeta, el otro extremo de nuestro hilo rojo -. Yo le miré confundido y ella rió.- Debes poner más atención en clases jajja -. Que recuerde eso aún no lo pasamos, levanté una ceja.- El hilo rojo, es aquel que nos conecta a una persona especial, pero no solo a la persona, sino también a su sangre, el llamado de la sangre, nosotros los vampiros celestes hemos aprendido a controlar nuestras ganas de alimentarnos de los humanos y tomamos la vida de los animales, pero cuando aparece esa persona con una sangre exquisita y deseable a nuestros sentidos, nos volvemos esclavos ante ella, la sed y la lujuria se apodera de nosotros y suceden muchas cosas -. Vi como en sus ojos una tristeza infinita se reflejaba -.

- Entonces yo… -. Bajé la vista temeroso, ella acarició mi cabeza.

- Todo depende de ti Soul, pero con mis años de experiencia te diré algo -. Yo la miré a los ojos y ella estaba seria.- Si bebes su sangre, la probabilidad de que la mates es altísima y créeme, vivir eternamente y con la muerte de esa persona en tu mente, es una tortura que no tiene fin-. Ella se levantó de su asiento y se fue dejándome más preocupado de lo que ya estaba.

Y aquí estoy, enseñándole a cazar y con unas ganas enormes de clavar mis colmillos en su blanco cuello.

- Jajaja -. Se rió ella.- Soul, se te cae la baba -.

Desperté de mis pensamientos y me sequé la saliva que caía por la comisura de mis labios.

- Calla pecho plano -. Dije enfadado, ella me golpeó con un libro que sacó de no sé dónde y caí al suelo sobando mi cabeza.- Eso duele -.

- Para que te doliera lo hice, pervertido -. Me asesinó con la mirada, me levanté del suelo y caminé en dirección opuesta.

- Ok, entonces ve a cazar tu sola sabelotodo -. Dije con falso enojo, ella agarro mi brazo haciéndome estremecer.

- No, enséñame -. Me suplicó mirándome.

- Primero di las palabras mágicas -. Le dediqué una sonrisa torcida y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ah, que ganas de probar su… ¡No! Me di un cachetazo mental.

- Por- por favor -. Me dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado, como me gustaba molestarla.

- Bien dicho -. Y nos fuimos a cazar algún ciervo o lo que fuera con tal de saciar estas desesperantes ansias de probar su sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>General Pov<strong>

Mientras los alumnos andaban de cacería en la noche, algunos iban a alguna parte de Death City y otros simplemente miraban la luna desde sus dormitorios.

En un bar llamado _Pierzanie, _los humanos se sentaban a beber y a celebrar con sus cerbezas en la mano, pero no sabian que antes de que la noche muriese, ellos se irian con ella.

- Amo, me duele el cuerpo -. Dijo una chica de cabello café.

- Eso es porque desde que llegamos, no hemos probado a ningún humano -. Contestó un hombre de cabello negro con puntas blancas.

- Af, tengo tantas ganas de clavar mis colmillos en su cuello -. Ahora era otra chica de cabello rosa la que hablaba.

- ¿Te refieres a Kid? -. Ella asintió con los ojos brillosos por la ansiedad.- Jajajja, ya lo tendrás Kim, solo espera.

- Asura-sama, ya es la hora -.

- Bien Jacqueline, comencemos con la fiesta -. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.

Los tres se lanzaron en cacería hacia los humanos que estaban en el lugar, unos intentaron escapar, pero otros vampiros los detuvieron mordiéndolos fieramente en el cuello gritando hasta morir en los gélidos brazos de su depredador.

- Música para mis oídos -. Decía Asura escuchando los gritos de terror de su víctima y clavándole con fuerza los colmillos en la aorta.

* * *

><p>Que tal débiles mortales¿?<p>

Este es solo el primer capítulo, no prometo que nadie morirá ñajajajajaj

No diré cuántos serán pero ya llevo escrito unos 8 así que si quieren más pídanlos, entre más reviews más rápido los subiré, puede que sea hasta uno por día dependiendo de los comentarios.

**_Ustedes tienen el poder jojojojjo_**


	2. Second Moon: Denumit

He vuelto mortales :DDD

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir :3

Mi Jumbiie chan! Este capi es para ti 3

Abajo contesto review

Os amo 3

Este fic lo estos subiendo en forma simultánea en Wattpad por si lo ven allá y en ninguna parte más, todos los derechos son reservados para mí, excepto los personajes, a esos me los robé xD

* * *

><p><span>…<strong>Hilo Rojo…<strong>

**Second Moon**

_El poder de la sangre_

_Denumit (llamado)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Pov<strong>

**En la madrugada del día siguiente**

Eran las dos de la tarde y un sol infernal se alzaba en el cielo, el no haber ido de caza anoche fue un terrible error, me sentía débil, apenas pude dormir y camino con mucha dificultar, siento que me desmayaré, con mis últimas fuerzas entre en la enfermería, que bonito, no había nadie y me estaba muriendo, caí de cara al suelo totalmente débil y mis ojos se cerraban solos, no sé cuánto tiempo iba a pasar ahí tirado hasta que alguien me encontrara, mis sentidos estaban hechos un caos y a duras penas sentí que alguien entraba y daba un pequeño gritito al verme, estaba salvado.

- Que-que-que-que hago -. Decía nerviosa la voz, no pude distinguir si era hombre o mujer, pero cerró la puerta de golpe y me empezó a picar con un dedo.- ¿Y si está mu-muerto?

- _No idiota, no estoy muerto, pero si no me ayudas lo_ _estaré_ -. Pensé molesto y moví como pude una de mis manos, escuché otro gritito.

- Está vivo ¡Oh no, está vivo! ¿Qué are? si no me voy me mataran, pe-pero si me voy él oh no, no, no, quizá está to-tomando una siesta ¡Sí!, debe ser eso -.

- _Sí, estoy tomando una siestecita en el piso de la enfermería, ¡No genio! Que me muero de hambre_ -. Le decía molesto en mis pensamientos, espera a que me sienta mejor, tomaras una larga siesta en el tacho de la basura.

Algo cálido tocó mi mano haciéndome estremecer, tan suave, tan calentito.

- Que frío es -. Le escuché decir y luego suspiró

Me agarró de ambas manos arrastrándome a no sé dónde, mi pobre cara y mi ropa limpiaban el piso de la enfermería, si, de que lo mato, lo mato ¡está arruinando mi perfecta simetría carajo! Pensaba en las mil y una torturas que le daría cuando me dio vuelta hacia arriba y puso una cosa blanda en mi cabeza, no parecía una almohada, era mucho más confortante y cómoda que una de esas, pero no tenía la fuerza para abrir mis ojos y comprobarlo.

- Si-siento si no sabe bien co-como las pastillas, pe-pero no sé dónde están -. Ahora distinguía un poco más su voz, era una chica, pero todos mis pensamientos murieron cuando un aroma potente golpeo mis fauces -. Pro-provecho -. Y luego un líquido caliente calló en mis labios.

Mis colmillos dolieron al crecer y pasé mi lengua por mis labios saboreando aquel exquisito brebaje que jamás antes había probado y fue suficiente para sacarme del infierno y subirme al cielo de un golpe.

- Jazmín -. Susurre oliendo el ambiente impregnado de ese olor.

- ¿Lo habré envenenado? -. Fue lo último que escuche antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y unas voces llegaron a mis oídos, molesto chasqueé la lengua por haberme despertado después de semanas sin poder conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Lo encontraron desmayado en el suelo? -. Reconocí la voz, era de mi padre, restregué mis ojos para acostumbrarme un poco a la luz.

- Si, estaba en el cuarto de los medicamentos, seguramente buscaba las pastillas de sangre, pero la anemia le jugó una mala pasada -. ¿Anemia? Me pregunté.

- ¿Anemia? -. Gracias Shisue por preguntar por mí.

- Si, tiene una leve anemia, seguramente no ha probado la sangre en semanas -. Dijo la mujer, mi padre suspiró pesadamente.

- Me lo imaginaba, él nunca ha aceptado el hecho de ser un vampiro y como es mitad Shinigami, puede estar sin beber sangre más tiempo que uno común -.

Bah, no tengo ganas de escuchar algo que ya se, excepto por lo de la anemia, eso me tomó por sorpresa, mejor volveré a dormir, cerré mis ojos y el sueño volvió a mí de nuevo.

Era de noche cuando desperté y la luz de la luna inundaba el cuarto, me senté en la camilla, no sabía por qué, pero tenía muchas energías, me levanté, me coloqué los zapatos y salí al pasillo, seguramente todos andaban de caza porque no se veía ni sentía ni un alma, Por mi mente pasaron los recuerdos de esta mañana y tragué ruidosamente

- Ese olor... era de ella -. Llevé una mano a mis labios, aun podía sentir el sabor de esa increíble dulzura, a pesar que solo fueron unas gotitas me sentía renacido y yo que la quería poco menos que torturar.- Jajaja-. Me reí al recordar su última frase.- Envenenado jajaja, como me gusta este olor -. Todo mi cuerpo olía a Jazmín, tan exquisito, unos pasos me trajeron a la realidad y se acercaban cada vez más a mi hasta que pude ver quien era.

- Oh, sensei, parece que tuviste una buena caza -. Era Asura que señalaba mi ropa sucia con una sonrisa burlona, pero esta desapareció al acercarse más a mi quedando a un paso de distancia, olió en mi dirección y se le descompuso la cara.

- Si, estuvo bastante buena -. Le dije remarcando las últimas palabra, provocando que me mirara con odio.- Encontré a un ciervo adulto pastando entre unas flores -. No sabía porque, pero algo me decía que tenía que encubrir la verdad ante cualquiera, en especial él, así que me hice el tonto.- Me costó un poco y terminé sucio y oliendo a flores -. Dije oliendo mi ropa, él se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa.

- ah, pensé que era mejor cazando, como cuando nos enseñó, pero bueno -. Siguió caminando hasta mí y se detuvo al quedar a mi lado.- El alumno siempre supera al maestro ¿verdad? -. Y se fue riendo

Ag, como lo detestaba, además sentí el olor a humano en él, si, lo había confirmado, Asura era un vampiro carmesí y me tenía en la mira, me fui a mi habitación, estudie un poco más y me quedé dormido.

Me desperté a las 12 del día, cambié mi horario de sueño y ya no podría volver a dormir así que me levanté, me di una relajante ducha, como adoraba ducharme, mi cuerpo conservaba el calor unos minutos y eso me agradaba, me vestí con ropa limpia y salí a dar una vuelta al colegio, quedé maravillado con la perfecta simetría del lugar, me sentí en el cielo, el sol no estaba calentando tanto afuera, pero con lo que había sucedido deseche la idea de salir y seguí caminando.

- Me acabo de perder -. Me dije a mi mismo mirando a todas partes, estaba como en un subterráneo del Shibusen y no encontraba la salida.- Mmm... Creo haber visto este cuadro antes ¡oh! Y este también -. Estaba dando vueltas en círculo.- Que horror -. Suspire triste.

Leí en una de las puertas una inscripción que decía cuarto de invitados, la abrí, no había nadie, tampoco en la siguiente ni en la subsiguiente, me estaba desesperando y llegué a la última puerta, intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada, golpeé para ver si alguien respondía, pero nadie dijo nada.

- Estoy seguro que aquí hay alguien-. Dije en voz alta, se me ocurrió una idea.- El día está muy cálido, pero estoy perdido, no sé cómo salir, a la derecha, a la izquierda o…

- ¡Derecho!... uuuh no -. Lo sabía, sonreí de oreja a oreja, alguien estaba adentro y se arrepentía por haberme contestado.

- ¿Quién eres? -. Pregunté curioso.

- … -

- Oh vamos, me acabas de responder -. Dije sentándome en el suelo al lado de la puerta.

- … -

- Mmm… si voy derecho, luego doblo a la izquierda y bajo las esca… -. Me quedé a mitad de la frase y volvieron a responderme.

- ¡Subes!... rayos -. Me reí, su voz sonaba animada, pero cuando se daba cuenta que respondía se sentía temerosa.

- oh, ahora entiendo -. Seguí con mi plan, así iría buscándole conversa.- Si subo me encontraría ¿con?

- … -. No respondió y espere un segundo.- La cafetería -. ¡Sí! Dije para mis adentros, su voz sonaba rendida.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -. Pregunté

- No puedo responder -. Ahora su voz sonaba triste.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? -. Volví a insistir.

- No puedo responder -.

- ¿Eres estudiante del Shibusen? -. No entendía porque, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por aquella persona tras la puerta.

- No -. Por fin respondió a una pregunta.

- ¿Eres Chica? – Me incomodé un poco ante mi pregunta.

- S-si -. Sentí como ella se puso nerviosa.

- Entonces Señorita misterio ¿Qué me puede decir de usted? -. Mi voz sonaba ¿atrayente?

- Bu-bueno… etto… no l-lo sé, me prohíben ha-hablar con extraños -.

- Soy Death The Kid, llámame Kid, soy profesor en esta escuela, me encanta ver todo ordenado, adoro la lluvia y sobre todo, el olor a jazmín -. Mmm… hablo con alguien que no conozco y ya le cuento cosas de mí.

- ¿E-eres un vampiro? -. Ahora era ella quien me interrogaba.

- Si -. Mi voz sonaba triste a parte porque ya sabía q me preguntaría si eh probadora sangre humana, siempre es lo mismo.

- ¿No extrañas el la-latir de tu corazón? -. Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa ¿Acaso no quería saber lo de la sangre humana? Chica, me estás cayendo bien.

- Nací siendo un vampiro, no sé qué es tener un corazón -.

- ¿Qué… -. Iba a volver a preguntar, pero la interrumpí.

- No es justo que solo tú hagas las preguntas -. Dije divertido.

- l-lo siento… pero no puedo hablar co-con desconocidos -.

- Ya me conoces, soy Kid -. Le dije amable, escuché un ¡oh! de sorpresa y sonreí -¿Cómo te llamas? -. Dudó unos minutos, pero cuando se decidió a contestarme, mis agudos oídos escucharon pasos que se aproximaban.- Me tengo que ir, alguien viene y si me ven, me atacaran con preguntas y bueno Señorita misterio, nos hablamos después -. Y sin esperar contestación, salí a toda prisa de ahí.

* * *

><p>Llegó la hora de clases y hoy orientaría a estos pequeños vampiros en su desarrollo.<p>

- Cada vampiro va teniendo cambios con el paso del tiempo, pero más que cualquiera, los semi-vampiros, su desarrollo es mucho más lento, ya que conservan una parte de su humanidad, incluso pueden envejecer y morir como cualquier otro humano, aun así, sus sentidos se van agudizando y la sed igual los ataca, incluso más que a un vampiro completo-.

- ¿Por qué sucede eso sensei? -. Maka me preguntaba curiosa.

- Porque se mantienen en la etapa de desarrollo, en la que la sangre es esencial para ellos -.

- ¿Y si otro vampiro nos muerde? ¿Nos convertimos en uno de ellos? -. Esta vez era el inquieto de Back Star quien preguntaba.

- En el caso de los semi-vampiros es más especial, para transformarte en uno completo, no cualquiera puede morderte y ya -.

- ¿Entonces? -. Black Star estaba impaciente.

- Calma, lo explicare todo -. El asintió.- Si un semi-vampiro es mordido por otro de ellos, no sucede nada, no te transformas y menos con un vampiro en todas las de la ley, puede que el olor de su sangre sea deseable, pero al probarla sabe a, como decirlo, a vinagre -. Aquellos que le miraban lamiéndose los labios, cambiaban su cara por una de asco.- Solo aquel vampiro que tenga el otro extremo de tu hilo rojo puede transformarte -.

- ¿Hilo rojo? -. Ahora era Tsubaki la curiosa.

- Si, este hilo rojo tiene por nombre _El llamado de la Sangre_, aquél vampiro que sienta como la sangre de un semi-vampiro lo llama, es porque ellos dos están conectados por este hilo rojo, siendo irrompible y solo él o ella podrá tomar tu sangre y cambiarte -.

- Pero le sabrá a vinagre -. Dijo Soul sacando la lengua como si estuviese probándolo.

- Eso sucede con aquellos que no están unidos por este hilo, en cambio los que sí, será un sabor que nunca antes haz probado en ninguna parte, todo te atraerá, el olor, el sabor, la carne, la persona, todo, a muchos de los que ya han encontrado a su "pareja" y no resisten la tentación, estas mueren en sus brazos -. La mirada de Soul se puso triste y agacho la cabeza, varios más lo hicieron, oooh, así que ya habían hilos rojos cerca, que pequeño es el mundo.

- ¿Y-y que se puede hacer en ese caso? -. Kim, que nunca antes había hablado, ahora lo hacía tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

- Aprender a controlar tus impulsos, si no quieres sufrir por toda la eternidad la muerte de esa persona, es mejor aprender el auto control en todo momento y si ya estás listo, ir y tomar su sangre y todo de ella o él, obviamente con su autorización -. Muchos suspiraron con alivio.

- ¿Y si esa persona se niega? -. Dijo Maka.

- No lo hará, no solo el vampiro siente la atracción hacía el otro, sino que es mutuo, por eso se dice que son una pareja, porque después de transforse ambos están juntos por la eternidad, cuando les suceda verán -.

- Cuando ya se es un vampiro, ¿puede ocurrir el llamado de la sangre en otro semi-vampiro? -. Está vez preguntaba Ox Ford.

- No, el hilo rojo es uno solo y no hay terceros que lo compartan -.

- ¿Y cuando el llamado de la sangre es de un humano? -. Asura me preguntó divertido, yo negué con la cabeza.

- El llamado de sangre solo es para los semi-vampiros y algunos casos más específicos -

- ¿Cómo cuáles? -. Volvió a preguntar, como me molestaba hablarle, pero soy un profesor y mi deber es enseñar.

- Los genes, un humano que tenga parientes vampiros cercanos o lejanos -.

- Y como es un caso especial ¿Puede atraer a otros hijos de la luna? -. Su sínica mirada inocente me enrabiaba más, pero me contuve mostrando serenidad, además tengo años de experiencia, aun así me pregunto porque quiere saber tanto de este tema siendo que él es un vampiro completo.

- Si, pero el llamado no es tan fuerte como el que está atado a este hilo y como dije, solo él o ella pueden transformarle -.

- ¿Y la sangre sabe igual de buena para cualquiera? -. Iba a responder y el timbre de salida sonó.

- Pueden retirarse -. Me senté en el borde del escritorio revisando la lista y todos se fueron.

- Sensei -. Alcé la vista y unos pocos estudiantes seguían sentados aun, Soul me habló.- ¿Qué se debe hacer para el autocontrol? -. Yo suspiré

- ¿Los que están aquí encontraron a su hilo rojo? – Todos asintieron, unos avergonzados, otros mirando a cualquier parte y otros suplicando por ayuda con la mirada.- Escriban en una hoja su nombre y la del semi-vampiro, veré si Shinigami-sama me permite darles lecciones de auto control después de clases -. Vi como todos sonreían esperanzados sacando lápiz y papel, me entregaron las hojas y se fueron.

Me dirigí a la oficina de papá mientras leía las hojas, algunas me sorprendieron, como la de Tsubaki y la de Yui, llegué ante una gran puerta que decía _Death Room_, entre y camine hasta el final del pasillo, ahí estaba papá sentado tras su escritorio haciendo ¿origami? Dios.

- Padre -. Le dije acercándome a él.

- Kid, hola holitas -. Me saludo alegre.- ¿Cómo te fue en clases?

- Fueron bastante provechosas, pero primero mira esto -. Le entregué las hojas dejándolas en el escritorio y el las leyó apartando sus aves de papel.

- Oh vaya, pero que sorpresa, no imagine que fueran tantos y en solo una clase -. Su máscara mostraba una sonrisa.

- Me han pedido ayuda para no cometer un error imperdonable -.

- Eso está muy bien ¿Quieres enseñarles cómo controlarse?- Yo asentí.- OK, entonces que así sea -. El pasó una de sus grandes manos por mi pelo y yo refunfuñe

- Padre, mi simetría -.

- Lo siento jajaja, las clases terminan a las 23, desde las 23:10 hasta la 00:30 serán las clases especiales, pero que no se olviden de salir a cazar, no quiero que se descuiden con su alimentación -. Yo respondí con un monosílabo.- Y eso va para ti también.-

- Buenoo, buenoo -. Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p>Hacer origami es la nueva moda (? Skjdaksd<p>

Se va entendiendo un poco más que son los semi-vampiros¿?

Para mí es suuuper difícil hacer un fic vampírico, ya todo está usado y cuesta ser original xD pero aquí no hay nadie que brille y con eso me conformo jajaja

Bien, bien, acá contesto sus comentarios.

Jumbiie Hana: Siii, siempre vuelvo cuando nadie se lo imagina xD este fic estaba guardado y me dio penita dejarlo empolvándose por más tiempo, espero te guste c:

Bell Star: Toda la razón! Es super complicado sacar alguna idea nueva, intentare en lo posible que sea original :3 Lo revisé mil veces por la ortografía, pero creo que siempre fallo jajaja ojala este esté un poco mejor. Gracias!

Chabeli05: Que te pareció este capi¿? Estuvo bueno¿? Espero subir el siguiente antes de fin de año

Arita: Iré subiendo bastante seguido porque tengo ya avanzado un montón asi que espero te siga gustando más y más :3

* * *

><p><span><strong>¡Feliz Navidad a todos!<strong>


End file.
